Naberius
Naberius (ナベリウス Naberiusu) is a high-level dark mage and one of the first knights of the Knights of Tartaros. He is extremely skilled in his ability to kill and assassinate, he is also extremely insane. Unlike Barbatos, Naberius is openly insane and he enjoys the death and destruction of lives. He considers normal people nothing more than simple toys that he can play with when he's bored. Appearance Naberius has snow-white skin and blood-red nails, most of his skin is covered up by his elegant outfit. He wears a red suit vest and white ruffled collar over a white dress shirt. Over all of this he wears a dark blue dress coat that falls down to his knees and matching blue pants with a pair of sleek dress shoes. He's usually seen with a dark blue hat that matches the rest of his outfit that covers his midnight-black hair. His dark eyes light up when he "goes to work" on another person. Personality Much like Barbatos Naberius is completely insane, but unlike his older colleague Naberius chooses to show everyone this side. He's smart, in fact he can be considered the smartest one in the entire knighthood. He enjoys watching people be murdered and toyed with. He usually engages in some sort of mind game in which his victim is slowly unraveled by losing everything they hold dear. He considers anyone not at his level of strength simple toys to be used and then tossed aside. Despite this, Naberius does not have a volatile personality and is usually very calm, even when he's fighting or tormenting people. History Before becoming a knight, Naberius was a mass-murdering psychopath that faked his own death years ago. Naberius originally grew up in a large city in Southern Fiore where he became a disturbed individual. He started experimenting with various types of magic that ultimately led to him becoming insane. He started hunting down to riff raff and homeless people of this city before his actions caused an S-Class mage of a currently unknown guild to come after him. After gruesomely killing the mage he took on his appearance and faked his own death, using the body of the fallen mage. He returned to the Guild and burned it down with all of its occupants inside. A few weeks later, Barbatos had tracked him down and hired him as the first knight of the order. Since then, Naberius has carried out multiple assassinations of mages, guild masters, and influential people all while satisfying is own need for blood. Every once in a while a homeless person will be found murdered outside the city, with a familiar logo etched into their skin. Magic and Abilities Illusion Magic (幻魔法 Maboroshi Mahō): One of Naberius's most used magics, he has proven to be extremely adept with it fooling S-Class mages and even guild masters with it. This magic is usually used in conjunction with his more offensive magics to stun, confuse, terrify, and kill opponents. * Well of Drowning Oil: 'Naberius makes the ground beneath the victim seem to turn into an inescapable pit of oil that slowly swallows up the person. This is accompanied with his Shadow Magic wrapping around them and suffocating them. * '''Scorched Earth: '''Fairly simple, Naberius makes the victim see that their surroundings have ignited into a raging fire that traps them. These flames feel real enough to inflict serious pain on the person and he has used this as a form of torture in the past. * '''Impression of the Past: '''Naberius makes the opponent see that their loved one(s) have come back to harm them or mental torture them. This includes the remembered person killing themselves, maiming the victim or themselves, or just plainly killing the person. This is used in tandem of Naberius actually killing them, usually in some horrific way. Shadow Magic (陰魔法 ''Kage Mahō): Naberius can manipulate shadows around him to attack and opponent. He can shape these shadows into cruelly barbed spears or clawed hands that can rip opponents apart. This magic is usually used in tandem with his Illusion Magic. * 'Shadow Barbs: '''Naberius creates several tendrils of barbed shadows that can stab, gore, or pin an opponent. He uses these to torment and torture his victims when he's bored or to just simply kill so-called annoyances. * '''Shadow Veins: '''One of Naberius's most cruel and horrifying techniques, Naberius creates hundreds of tiny, needle-like shadow tendrils that can surround an opponent. He then stabs these tendrils into the victim's flesh, just under the skin. These tendrils spread out, slowly, turning the person into a living puppet of pain and misery. * '''Suffocating Wrap: '''One of the spell Naberius enjoys the most, Suffocating Wrap involves thick, blanket-like shadows that wrap around a person, crushing them or just slowly choking the life out of them. This is usually used with his ''Well of Drowning Oil ''illusion spell. Memory Control (記憶操作 ''Kioku Sōsa): Naberius is adept in altering the memories of his victims to create cruel mental situations. He uses this in creative ways varying from making the victim think they've been abandoned or scorned by their loved ones, to changing someone's entire life. He once used this magic to make a person believe that they were a psychotic criminal, that person took their own life when they thought the authorities had drawn near. Darkness Magic (闇の魔法 Yami no Mahō): Due to his psychotic nature and affinity for causing pain in others, Naberius is an expert user of '''Darkness Magic. This magic, being of a rather malefic nature, is perfect for a criminal involved with a group of other murderers. * '''Arbiter Lance: '''Naberius extends one, two, or even all of his fingers towards his opponent and charges his magical energy. He releases this in a short burst of magical energy that takes on the form of a thin, needle-like beam that can pierce an opponent's skin. * '''Corrosive Wave: '''Naberius charges his magic into the palm of his hands before extending them forward and releasing it. The field in front of him is covered in a greenish splash of magic energy that corrodes whatever it touches even magic. * '''Shade Gun: '''Naberius extends his hands outward and begins charging massive amounts of magic into his hands before releasing it. This takes the form of a huge cannon of corrosive magic energy that destroys anything in its path. Category:Alvedrez Category:Dark Mage Category:Darkness Magic User Category:Memory Control Category:Shadow Magic User Category:Illusion Magic User Category:Male Category:Mentally Insane